A Forgotton Friendship
by Trex and Milly
Summary: Takes Place After Chunin Exams For as they known each other, they've been part of Team 7. But when a man from their past shows up, they find out there is more than what they remember. Can our 3 ninja discover what happened they made them forget a friendship? Or will the poison they've infused with take over their bodies?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: In The Past...**

"Kakashi-Sensei has a bad habit of being late..." Naruto said as he sat against a boulder waiting for his teacher along with his friends, Sasuke and Sakura. "I'm getting hungry..."

Sakura stared at the sun. Even if he's always late, he should have been here by now...

Her eyes caught something in the bushes and on cue she picked up her Kunai along with Sasuke and Naruto. "What was that?"

Sasuke stepped forward throwing his kunai into the leaves. After several seconds of silence, he heard a noise. "What the..."

"Air style! Poison Dream Combination Jutsu!" A male voice yelled before the air went yellow.

The students looked around holding the weapons. Naruto checked his surrounding before growling. "What's going on?"

"_Is this a Genjutsu?" _Sakura thought before she started coughing. "_No..it's not..this is real..."_

Naruto fired his kunai into random directions. "Where the heck are you?!"

The smoke increased and they dropped their weapons. Sasuke stared at the ground with shock. "_What's happening? It's like my entire body has shut down...This isn't gonna stop me..." _He tried his best to stand.

"Air cleaning Jutsu!" Yelled a familiar voice and the air cleared. It revealed to be Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Senshi..."

"Shh." He hushed. "No time to explain. We have to go."

* * *

"Can you explain now what just happened?" Sasuke demanded. "What type of Jutsu was that?"

"Forbidden Air Jutsu." Kakashi answered not looking at them. "It's like poison gas only it's used to put the person who breathes it in a bonded sleep."

Sakura vision was slightly blurry. Along with Naruto and Sasuke's but they hid it well. They had fell into the trap already.

"Why they do it to us?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi stopped walking. "I don't know. I saw the smoke and just made it disappear."

Sakura looked at him. "Did you see who it was?"

"Not at all. They must have disappeared before I arrived." Kakashi heard something hit the ground. He turned and saw that his students had collapsed. "Sasuke! Naruto! Sakura!"

* * *

_Sakura woke up in a black void next to her two comrades. She looked around. "Kakashi-Sensei!?"_

_Sasuke was next to awake. "Where are we?"_

"_I don't know but I don't see Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura said as Naruto opened his eyes and shot up. "Naruto..."_

"_I don't where we are but I don't like it." Naruto said. _

_An evil laugh echoed. "It's sad...you don't remember."_

"_Don't remember?" Sakura repeated. "Remember what?"_

"_Memories...Childhood...You don't remember...you can't remember..." The voice said again. _

"_Remember what?" Sasuke shouted. _

_It laughed again. "Sasuke Uchiha...you watched Itachi kill them all...kill every last one...but at what cost? You couldn't find no one..not hope..not family...no one." _

_Sasuke remember that night before growling. _

"_Sakura Haruno...you never had a real friend did you...you were always alone...always bullied...you seemed to goody goody to really hang out with people...so innocent...so naive...so alone..."_

_Naruto growled. "Shut up! You don't know anything!"_

"_Naruto Uzumaki...your no better from Sakura and Sasuke...you were shut out for being different... you were fear by all...loved by none...no one would even spit your way...you are a freak...your are a monster..."_

"_I said shut up!" Naruto yelled as the echoes continued towards them._

"_Big headed loner!" Was all Sakura heard._

"_The Uchiha disgrace!" Was what Sasuke heard._

"_An unloved monster!" Was only what Naruto heard._

* * *

"Kakashi, where's your team?" Guy said as he saw the teacher arrive without his students.

"This was supposed to be a game day for the kids. Don't tell me you forgot them." Kurenai sighed.

Kakashi looked down. "They...They're in the hospital."

Everyone was shocked by the news.

"W-What happened?" Ino shouted.

"All of three of them...Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were poisoned. They were trapped in a Poison Dream jutsu."

The leaders all gasped. Asuma stepped up. "Not possible. The 2nd Hokage banned that jutsu because it was used in a lot of...disappearances and deaths..."

"I'm fully aware of that." Kakashi snapped. "However, it was used today on them."

"How are they doing?" Lee questioned.

Kakashi remained silent for a long time. "Just like the jutsu, they are slowing being poisoned. Whoever used the jutsu, has the ability to harm them within their dreams."

"Can they be killed?" The voice belonged to Hinata.

"Unfortunately, they can." Guy answered before Kakashi could. "With the poison in their systems and the person in their head, either the poison or the person can kill them but it depends on how long they were in the jutsu."

Kakashi nodded. "They were only in for a few moments. I could tell by how they acted when I saved them."

"So how can they survive?" Kurenai said worried.

"They medical nurses say that can attract they poison but can't wake them up."

* * *

_By now, Team 7 had they ears covered at the talking continued. All three were on the verge of tears..._

"_Stop it..." Sakura whispered. "Please..."_

_Naruto cringed still hearing them. "Why are...you doing this?"_

_It was finally silent. "Why? Because because of you three, I lost the ones I held dear."_

"_The ones you hold dear?" Sasuke repeated._

"_Who knew...3 little kids could ruin a plan that took forever...so young yet so smart.." It said. "Even after that you don't remember..."_

"_Will you cut that out already?!" Naruto said. "We have no idea what you're talking about. Also..what do you mean by little kids?"_

"_You all weren't even ninja yet...however you possessed such wonderful power..." It ignored Naruto._

"_I get it." Sakura said. "I think he means we were friends before we became ninja."_

"_But..that's impossible..." Sasuke said._

"_He's right. We never talked to each other when we were in the academy."_

_It chuckled. "You don't believe me...then I have to show you the truth...the secret that everyone has hidden from you three..."_

_Everything became bright all of a sudden._

* * *

"Kakashi, come quick!" Said a medical ninja as he rushed towards the sensei.

"What's going on, Talu?" Kakashi asked as he sat with the other jonin.

Talu was out of breath. "It's...your students...somethings going on.."

With that Kakashi along with the other jonin followed leaving their students. The rushed in the room that had Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura in it and saw they were all screaming.

"What's going on?" Kurenai said.

"Whoever is in their mind is playing a evil game..." Guy said.

Kurenai put her hand on Sakura's head and she heard Sakura's voice threw the screaming. "A bigheaded loner..."

"Huh?" The men said.

"Sakura just said it in her mind..." She replied.

Kakashi tried Sasuke. "The Uchiha disgrace..."

Asuma did Naruto. He gasped slightly. "An unloved monster..."

"They're toying with their minds." Guy said. "By using their pasts against them, the person is controlling them mentally with powerful insults. You can think of it as a genjutsu with a powerful kick."

Suddenly it stopped. Their horrified screaming ceased before they all breathed heavily.

"We better let the Hokage know that they stopped. Kakashi, you should stay in case anything happens." Asuma said before he and the other left.

Kakashi leaned against the wall watching his team. "_You all better wake up soon...this doesn't look good at all...and I don't like it."_

**Treasure: That took forever!"**

**Jaylen: -_-' You didn't do nothing..you just talked...**

**Melody: But she did make the story up. I typed.**

**Jaylen: * Sighs* I guess..let's just do the disclaimer and ask the kind people to review.**

**Treasure: Why can't Sasuke do it?**

**Sasuke: Cause your annoying...**

**Treasure: * emo corner* ="{**

**Melody: Can you please do it, Sasuke-kun?**

**Sasuke: *blushes * S-Sure..**

**Jaylen: * whispers to Melody* How did you do that?**

**Sasuke: Treasure and Melody don't own Naruto or any of its characters, logos, etc.**

**Melody: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Friendship Started A Park**

"Get away from here you freak!" Yelled a group of kids as they chased 7-year-old Naruto into a forest. He had tears falling down his face as he continued.

At the same time, Sakura was running to from hearing more people talk about her forehead. She was crying and wiping her eyes.

Sasuke stood in the middle crying his eyes too. He missed his people so much...

"This isn't fair!" All shouted at the same time before they collided into each other and fell to the ground. They rubbed their heads. "Who did that?!"

The looked at each other before wiping away their tears. Sasuke was first to speak up. "W-Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. What about you?" He asked pointing to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said before looking at Sakura. "Hey, I know you!"

Sakura sighed sadly. "Is from my big forehead..."

Sasuke tilted his head before going up to her. He used his hand to move her hair up. "Is not that big..."

"He's right." Naruto agreed. "I know you because you two go to the academy."

Sakura blushed. "Thanks." She saw the tear stains on both their face. "Why were you crying?"

Naruto put his head down. "I tried to play a game with the other kids and they wouldn't let me. They said a was freak and didn't deserve to play." He explained. "What about you?"

"Everyone was talking about my forehead and how it could be used." Sakura said as Sasuke moved his hand. "How bout you, Sasuke?"

"I was thinking about my family." Sasuke said sadly.

"You're family? Are they sick?" Sakura asked.

He shook his head before squeezing his fist together to stop from crying. "No..."

"Oh, I get it. My family's gone too." Naruto said.

It was silent. Naruto saw their said faces and got an idea. He reached in his pocket and pulled out 3 coupons to get a free meal. "Hey, Sasuke, Sakura, do wanna go get something to eat?" He asked changing the subject.

They looked at him. "Huh?"

"I got these coupons for 3 free meals. If could be fun."

"Okay." Both agreed before following.

"Yo, old man!" Naruto said as he got in the last seat next to Sasuke. He held out his coupons. "Here! I wanna treat my friends to some food!"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him. "Friend?"

Naruto nodded with a smile. "We're all friends right?"

They nodded and the cook came and grabbed the tickets. "What will you be having?"

"I want beef ramen!" Naruto said.

"Can I get some dumplings please?" Sakura asked politely.

"I'll have just rice balls." Sasuke said.

"Right away!" The cook grinned.

After they ate,they thanked the cook and went back to the forest.

Naruto gave a grin. "You feel better?"

Sasuke nodded. "A little. Thanks."

"Yeah, Thanks Naruto."

They heard a rushing noise and they all went to check. It was a waterfall. "Cool..."

Naruto gained an idea. He dipped his hand in before pulling it back out. The water cold. He then flicked it on both Sakura and Sasuke who glared at him lightly as he laughed. They both shared look before splashing the blonde kid with the water.

Naruto stopped before smirking. He cuffed his hands before making a small wave which was enough to splash Sakura and make her wet.

"Naruto!" She said before making a wave go at him. Though it was bigger than usually.

Sasuke laughed at him making Naruto gain another idea. Sasuke smirked when he saw the water come towards him. He chopped through it and send a wave at Naruto.

Naruto growled at both of them laughing. "Oh so you double-teamed me? I guess that means war!"

"You're on!" Sasuke accepted before smiling at Sakura. "Wanna join my army, Sakura?"

She nodded and the water fight began.

The Hokage was walking around when he heard the laughter. Curious he went by the water and a gentle smile appeared on his face. He saw them all throwing water at each other. He walked over and got splashed a little himself.

"Whoa!" He said and it gained their attention.

Naruto smiled. "Hey, it's you, Old man Hokage!"

He smiled. "It's good to see you all. What were you all doing?"

"Naruto challenged Sasuke and I to a water war." Sakura said.

"Oh? And who's winning?"

"My army is winning!" Naruto shouted.

"What army?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto was dumb-folded. "Well..uh..."

The old leader chuckled. "I see. Well you might wanna get out the water before you catch a cold." They did so and just enough they were soaking wet. He moved his hand lightly and a gush of wind blew against them. In about 10 seconds, they were dry.

"Cool/Amazing!" The kids said.

"Hey, Lord Hokage?" Sakura called.

"What's the matter, Sakura?"

Sakura messed with her fingers with a slight blush. "C-Can..you show us a jutsu?"

"Yeah, I wanna see one too!" Naruto agreed with Sasuke's nod.

The Hokage blinked at them before maintaining his smile. "Well jutsu's are hard to do, Little Ones. How about I teach you how to climb a tree with using your hands?"

They shared looks before nodding.

"Do you remember what Chakra is?" He asked once they were in the forest. Sakura and Sasuke raised their hands and Naruto looked around. "Sakura?"

"Chakra is the power in your body that gives you the ability to use jutsu. First you have a spiritual chakra and then you have physical chakra. You can release Chakra by using a set of hands motions which enables you to use jutsu." She explained.

"Very good. For this technique you must be completely calm and focus your chakra. Then bring the chakra to your feet. Once you mastered that step, focus on tree using the chakra points in your feet."

"Can you show us?" Sasuke asked.

The old teacher nodded before walking towards the tree.

"Hey, Sasuke, Sakura, don't you think Old man Hokage is kinda old to be showing us?" Naruto whispered making them look at him.

"Well he is the Hokage so I don't think they just pass around the title." Sasuke said.

Sakura agreed. "Plus he seemed willing enough to show it to us."

"Oh children?" He called. When they looked up, they saw that he was upside down staring at them holding his pipe and stick.

"Oh.." Naruto started.

"My..." Sasuke added.

"Gosh.." Sakura finished.

The leader walked back down before walking back to their surprised faces. "You try now."

They nodded before going towards their own tree. Naruto smirked before doing a battle cry and running up to the tree only not getting that far before he fell.

They all gave him a dull look. "Is he for real?"

Naruto held his head. "Ouch! That hurt!"

Sakura tried next. She focused her chakra before slowly walking up the tree despite Sasuke's try, which also ended in him falling. She walked far up the tree before resting on a high branch. "I did it!"

The Hokage nodded in approval. "Very well done, Sakura."

Sasuke and Naruto stared at her in shock. "And on the first try..."

She gave the thumbs up. "Come on you two! I'm waiting!"

"Yo, Sasuke?" Naruto called gaining the 8-year-old's attention. "Let's beat this okay?"

Sasuke smirked with a nod. "Right."

They began to focus on their chakra. They calmed down before slowly bringing the chakra to their feet. Both peeked at each other before going up the tree and not falling. Soon their walking turned into running. They switched trees before jumping on Sakura's branch.

"We did it!" Naruto cheered before he and Sasuke fist bumped. He smiled at Sakura. "You were great too, Sakura."

"Yes, Yes, very well done indeed!" The old teacher clapped.

They grinned but the branch snapped and started to drop. Sakura screamed and Sasuke grabbed her while he and Naruto jumped on the tree before sliding down.

"You alright?" Naruto asked.

She nodded. "Yeah.."

"I thought oak trees have branches strong enough to hold a 2 horses?" Sasuke said.

The Hokage looked at it. They did have the power to do that and the kids weighted less. Someone must have cut it. But no on was around... "Hey, let's go back to village. It's getting late."

"Alright." The kids said before walking ahead of him.

"Hey, I almost forgot. But do you guys wanna practice the walking on tree thing tomorrow too?" Sakura said.

"Okay." The boys agreed.

"Hey, Sasuke, I'll race you back to the village!"

He smirked. "You're on. Ready, set go!"

The boys took off with Sakura behind them. "Hey, wait for me!"

The Hokage chuckled lightly before he heard the tree's leaves rustle. He turned around and saw nothing before continuing to walk.

**Treasure: Another chapter done! Now we finally know how our 3 hero met but is real or just a mind trick?**

**Jaylen/Sasuke: You really are annoying..**

**Melody: Don't forget this was her idea...**

**Jaylen: I didn't forget...**

**Treasure: I love you Melody!**

**Sasuke: *growls * **

**Melody: Something wrong, Sasuke-kun?**

**Sasuke: *slightly red * It's nothing. Just about to do the disclaimer..**

**Treasure/Jaylen: How does she do that...**

**Sasuke: Melody and Treasure do not own Naruto or any of its characters, plots etc.**

**Melody: Please Review!**


End file.
